A Sick Game Of Destiny
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Dave Strider and John Egbert are cops, trying to solve the case of a serial killer who kills and leaves notes, leaving their heart mutilated and destroyed. Karkat Vantas, is this said killer, but even he doesn't know it. All that can stand between Dave and his fianceè, Terezi, is the skilled murderer that wants her as his wife. Rated M, Horror/Suspense, I don't own Homestuck.
1. Introduction

_**Idk murder murder fuck blood**_

* * *

><p>You looked down at the floor, blood dripping from your knife as the lifeless body in front of you ceased to move. You stepped over the body and around the piles of blood around it. You'll want to wait for the cops if you wanted to see their reactions. But you don't want them to. Because fuck them. You left out the back door, the exact same way you went in. You looked back at the body and sighed, smiling.<p>

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're a serial killer.

* * *

><p>Case: Nepeta Leijon.<p>

Details: Died at 2:23 am, stabbed and gutted, spread entrails everywhere. Found in a puddle of her blood.

Death: Brain damage.

Whoever Ms. Leijon was, she's dead now. You sighed, flipping through the file. This has been the third murder this month. You sighed, this job was killing you. You closed the file, looking over at your partner, John, as he examined the body.

"Looks to me as though the gashes are from sharp claws, as if they were cat claws."

"Yeah, thats how this sicko wants it to look like. Maybe we can find the actual weapon, or better, some actual prints and shit to find out who this asshole is."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not that hard to figure out, is it?"

"Unless he isn't in the records."

"Oh."

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're a cop in the Homicide department.

You have worked for three years now, your partner John is a newbie agent. This killer has killed three victims.

The first one was Tavros Nitram, a simple paraplegic who was stabbed in the chest. His legs were cut off and found three miles away in a dumpster. What a shame that the killer kept it that long.

On it was a note that read "He wanted to walk again."

The second victim was a girl named Feferi Peixis, she was cut through the chest, her throat slit and heart missing.

During a look through the house, you found it on her pillow with a note that read "Sluts love the bed."

Now this victim, Nepeta Leijon. You looked over at John as he held up a note. You grabbed it, reading it out loud.

"Brilliant minds usually go quickly after the insanity kicks in." You rolled your eyes under your shades. "God, this guy's a sociopath."

"I know, I wonder what drove him to do this."

"Who knows." John looked at you, sighing.

"Well, whoever this is, he does know how to leave a clue about their death." You nodded, setting the note down where it was. You both looked over at each other, knowing what was gonna happen next after they move the body.

* * *

><p>You went downstairs of your apartment, laying down in your bed and falling asleep at sunrise. You heard your roommate calling for you, making you get up to see what he wanted. You looked at him when he finally turned to look at you, god was he high already?<p>

"Hey Karbro...why the motherfuck are you covered in blood?"

"Reasons."

"Well, can you make sure that if the Landlord comes he doesn't find my weed? I can't risk losing that shit a second fucking time."

"It's fucking medicated, it's for your health. You have a fucking doctors note for it even." He looked confused, the poor bastard, before getting it.

"Oh-ho-ho YEAH~ Thanks Karbro." You rolled your eyes, nodding and going back downstairs, going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>You gulped in the elevator, god you had to do this, why YOU? Was it because of John being a Hemophobe? Probably. You walked out of the elevator, going towards the door and walking in, dodging a slash of a whip.<p>

"ARADIA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Oh, hehe, sorry Dave. I'm just seeing if the body bruises or not."

"Whatever, do you have a main cause of death?"

"Looks like this girl died naturally."

"What do you mean?"

"She was Autistic, from her health records, and she also had a brain tumor. Although from where her skull was fractured, she most likely was hit hard enough where the tumor spread and killed her."

"Oh."

"Yep, but just like the other two corpses, she's missing her heart."

"Wait, Tavros was missing a heart?"

"It was in his pelvis, completely smashed up, but it was in there."

"Oh."

You nodded and handed her the papers, she took them with an ungloved, and that being the one with the less blood on it, hand.

"Thanks Dave."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>You sighed as you opened the door to your house, walking inside to feel two arms wrap around you.<p>

"Hey Terezi."

"Hey Dave, how was work?" You looked down at the smaller ginger, her red glasses shimmering up towards you. You leaned down and kissed her softly, soon getting her hand to lift your shades as she smelled.

"You should stop covering your eyes, they smell perfectly fine to me."

"They're red."

"Red is the best smelling color ever. Even better taste." You rolled your eyes at you Synesthetic girlfriend. She giggled, hugging you.

"I love you Dave, how was work?"

"It was hard, another death." You picked her up, carrying her to your shared room.

"You didn't say that you loved me back!"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know how some people have those weird ass headcanons where Terezi is blind? Well, it's sort of the same here but it's different, Synesthesia. See, it's in the comic that Terezi "sees", as in smells and tastes colors and shit.<strong>_

_**Well, Terezi here is the same way. Except she can see, it's just that she can see sounds. It's fucking awesome. **_

_**SO THIS IS THIS FANFICTION I'M STARTING: Killer Karkat, Cop Dave, Cop John, and just the innocent murdered victims and then Terezi.**_

_**If you don't know what this is based off of, it's based from: "To Play Hide And Seek With Jealousy" by Falling In Reverse.**_

_**It's a good song.**_

_**Listen to it whenever Karkat pops up.**_

_**It's like his theme.**_


	2. Suspect Grabbing

_**Well, :p shit**_

* * *

><p>You looked over at your fiancee, smiling lightly. She snuggled close to you as you ran your fingers through her red hair, knowing that she was everything you ever wanted, everything you ever needed. You were happy to have her. You heard your phone ring as you grabbed it, answering it.<p>

"It's Dave."

"Dave, it's John, we need you at the station, a woman just called saying she was being attacked by a man with a shit ton of objects."

"I'll be there." You hung up, grabbing some clothes and putting them on, soon hearing a voice.

"Where you going?" You turned towards Terezi, who rubbed her head slightly as her glazed eyes and nose faced you.

"Work, I just got called in."

"Alright, I'll just be here then."

"Okay." You left, going down to the station to get ready to stop an attack.

* * *

><p>She won't stop her fucking screaming. God it's annoying. You stabbed her again, and again, and AGAIN in the stomach, spreading her blood around as you did so. She coughed, gasping and looking at you, her vivid green eyes soon losing the life as she died, blood at the corner of her mouth. God, what a shame. Good thing her girlfriend or whatever wasn't there to see it. You lit a match, setting it on her foot, cutting her heart out and setting it down next to the pictures, leaving a note under it. You smiled, going out the same entrance as you came in, driving back home to go shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanaya Maryam, stabbed to death.<p>

She was Muslim, leaving behind a girlfriend whom she loved.

You looked around, seeing a heart hidden behind the photos on the antique desk near her body, which had been burned nearly to a crisp before the victims girlfriend went and watered her down, luckily she could identify her. You looked at the note under the picture of her, her sister, and her girlfriend, reading it.

"Infidelity is the only thing that she kept a secret." You sighed, looking to John.

"Same guy?"

"Same fucking guy."

He sighed, completely fucking done with this shit. You think everyone was done with this, yet, it still needed to be solved, you found a bloody footprint.

"What is it?"

"DC show, size four in Mens, looks like we have a few suspects to find."

"Yep." You're so fucking lucky John can identify any show type and what size it is just by a glance. That's why you have him on your team.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't tell you who bought a pair of size four DC Mens."<p>

"Are you sure? We're cops."

"Customer confidentiality."

"Listen... Yvette?" You couldn't really fucking read that, cause it was in small print and in awkward lettering.

"Yvette, yes."

"Listen Yvette, if you don't let us find out who bought those shoes, you can be arrested for accessory of murder."

"Oh, of course." She started looking through her computer, tapping quickly on the keys. You could tell by John's eyesight that it looked like he was staring at the computer, but you knew he was staring at the cashiers boobs.

"Yes, here, he's a regular." She pulled out a piece of paper, writing down an address. You took it, thanking her and leaving, coming back and dragging John out of there.

"Dumbass, what the fuck were you doing?"

"She could be a witness!"

"You just want to get laid!"

"So?"

"You aren't fucking a person we questioned!"

"So?"

"John you dumbass." You left to the car as he quickly followed, getting in with you as you put in the address on the GPS, driving to it.

You were gonna talk with a "Mr. Vantas" about him being a suspect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WELL SHIT!<strong>_


	3. Lying Suspects & Lying Victims

_**FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THIS!**_

* * *

><p>You walked up to the door, sighing as you opened it, looking at the two cops. You sighed, rubbing your eyes.<p>

"Look, if you're here to see my roommate again, he's somewhere else."

"Um, it depends, is he Karkat Vantas?" You froze, your name recognizing to your ears.

"No, that's me." You looked up, blinking as you slid your feet behind the door.

"Well, can we come in and talk to you?" You nodded, opening the door and letting them in, quietly walking over and sitting on the couch, curling up in your roommates oversized jacket.

"So, did you know anyone by the following names: Aradia Megido, Tavros Nitram, Feferi Peixis, Kanaya Maryam, or Nepeta Leijon?" You shook your head, obviously lying. Hell, you already had plans to go over to another person's house.

"Well Dave, he doesn't know, I think that means he isn't our suspect." You knew it, you FUCKING KNEW IT!

"Now John, that doesn't mean he isn't our suspect for sure, I mean, there are his receipts over at that shoe place. For size four DCs."

"Hey, I can explain." You retorted, looking at them.

"Then explain."

"Look, my nephew, he's really into DC shoes, so I bought some for him, he happens to be a size four, okay?"

"Well, that clears everything up, I guess we're done here." John stood up, leaving, Dave sighed and followed. You watched them as they left. After a few minutes, your roommate came from the kitchen, smiling.

"Hey Karbro, was someone here?"

"No." You lied again, you were good at lying.

"Okay." He left, if only he knew.

* * *

><p>You smiled, hearing the screaming of the woman who's house you've entered. You stabbed her in the chest, watching her fall. She looked up at you, coughing up blood as you slit her throat. You smiled slightly as she started to bleed out. You decided what note to put. Maybe about how she always told lies. So many fucking lies. You grabbed her tongue, cutting it out of her mouth before walking to her open laptop, setting it on the keyboard before writing a note, smiling happily. You looked over at her before you went back to her body, stabbing her right eye before leaving. You knew the bitch deserved it. She's always deserved it.<p>

* * *

><p>Vriska Serket, missing her tongue, her right eye, and she's been stabbed in the chest. You were worried about John, he knew her closely. His ex girlfriend. She told him that she hoped he would never see her again as long as she lived. Well, it's true now, oh the irony.<p>

"So, she's got her tongue on the keyboard of her laptop, and there's the note, goddammit." You picked it up, sighing. "'Some liars speak lies, other liars type them, the most powerful liars speak and type it.' Wow that's fucking poetic." You looked over at John, who was just looking around. "John?"

"She still has that photo of us in college."

"JOHNATHAN MATHEW EGBERT!"

"Huh?"

"Focus on the fucking case!"

"Sorry! Jeez!" You rolled your eyes, sighing. You looked over the body as it was picked up and put in a body bag, all that was on the floor that remained was her blood print on the floor. You sighed, pushing your shades up and walking off, John followed.

"Hey Dave?"

"What?"

"Do you think Vriska still cared about me?"

"I don't know dude, she sort of kicked you out and you lived with me until you got back on your feet."

"I know."

"But maybe she was. Who knows what she's thinking."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." You looked away, it was obvious he didn't like thinking about it.

"You know Dave, I hope you have better luck with Terezi than I did with Vriska."

"Thanks John, and I hope you find someone for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."


	4. Dark Alley Intentions

_***shrugs* idgaf anymore**_

* * *

><p>You walked inside of your house and sighed, looking around before you saw Terezi curled up in a chair, an old Sherlock Holmes book slumping down in her lap. Of course she was smelling the words from it, how intriguing. You walked towards her and covered her up with a blanket, kissing her forehead before leaving to your room to sleep. A long day of work means a not-so-long time to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>You had everything in plan. First it was Tavros, then Nepeta and Feferi, then Kanaya and Vriska. You knew two of your friends weren't available to be killed, thus being killing on the force. Dammit Aradia and Sollux. You smiled, knowing that maybe if you did Gamzee a favor of shoving his weed down his throat, maybe he'd die the same way he came into this world: a matter of drugs.<p>

But no, you had other fish to fry. Mainly fish like hipsters that happened to always talk in a wavy accent for ironic purposes. And you knew exactly how to handle him.

You saw him walking in the alley, his hipster facade basically glowed. Jack pot. You ran behind him, stabbing him in the back. He gasped, falling to his knees before looking up, fear in his eyes.

"K-Kar!?"

"Shh, it'll be over soon." You whispered, covering his mouth as you grabbed a chainsaw, turning it on. His eyes grew wide as tears slid down his pale cheeks, his purple quiff in his hair the only thing visible through his dark brown locks. You moved, cutting him so all that was left was his torso and then his legs. You watch him bleed out, his entrails sliding out of him. If you weren't used to it, you'd of thrown up. You leaned down, petting his hair, he shook, starting to lose his breath.

"K-Kar... wwhy...?"

"Many people were in the way, alright? We were all friends, but you were all in the way."

"Y-You! You killed Fef! You... you fuckin killed her... you are a fuckin ass, Kar..." He coughed, blood sliding down his chin. "If I wweren't dyin right noww, I'd fuckin take you out too..." You smiled, standing up before stepping on his neck, crushing it. More blood slid out of his mouth, and some through his nose, as the bones snapped in his neck, killing him instantly.

You smiled, taking a piece of paper and setting it down next to his head, dropping a rock on it as you leaned down again, playing with his hair with a grin.

"Night fucker." You cleaned off the dirt from his neck, leaving. You can leave the fucking chainsaw there, it was Kanaya's originally anyways.

* * *

><p>You stayed away from the crime scene, you're not sorry, you can't handle intestines sliding out of a guy, it's not your fault, it makes you sick. John, meanwhile, he was Jewish so you're pretty sure he's seen some poor baby's dick snipped, well, it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing really matters. You're a cop. You didn't realize John was talking to you before you felt his hand tapping your shoulder.<p>

"Dave!"

"Huh?"

"Note." He gestured down to the piece of paper he held, which was covered in dirt.

"Oh." You took it, looking at it. "They were all in the way, I'm nearly complete. Try and catch me coppers, you'll only meet a grim end." You looked at John, who shrugged. You soon heard someone's phone go off, everyone checked them, it was John's.

"Hello?" He answered, you heard shrill talking and a loud scream before you heard a gurgling noise and then the call ended. He looked up at you. "That was Aradia." You saw Sollux, another cop, turn and run over.

"It was AA?"

"Yeah."

"We got to go back there, we left the whole place empty except her." You nodded, going to your car and bringing the both of them.

* * *

><p>When you got to the police station, the whole place smelled like blood. Papers were everywhere, blood was everywhere, all except your desk, which remained untouched. You looked at Sollux and John, running down to the stairs and going down to the coroners room on the ground floor. When you got there, there was Aradia, dead. The whole placed fumed with blood, making you nearly throw up. Sollux had to leave the room as you and John walked up to her body. Multiple stab wounds and cuts, yeah she was done badly. You looked over at the bowl next to her, seeing her... is that...<p>

"A uterus?" John took the words from your mouth, which you feel good about because you're pretty sure it wouldn't be the only thing coming out with it. You saw Sollux come back, looking at what you both saw. You couldn't help yourself but poke at it, it was sewn up. You knew this was a bad idea, but you pulled it out of the bowl and set it down, taking a scalpel and cutting it open, inside was a piece of laminated paper. Wow, he's smart. You pulled it out and looked at it, wiping away the blood.

"A relationship in secret is a sin, a bigger sin is cheating and conceiving." You looked at Sollux and John, confused. That's when Sollux broke.

"OKAY SO AA AND I HAVE BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER OKAY!? I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW SO IT WAS SECRET AND WE DIDN'T WANT THE WHOLE WORK PLACE TO BE DISRUPTED!" You and John blinked, you finally figured out the note.

"Holy fucking shit."

"What?"

"A relationship in secret is a sin, she and Sollux were together, but a bigger sin is cheating, she cheated on him. But then..."

"Then what?" You ran to the garbage.

"Then..." You pulled a box out of the garbage, showing them. "She found her error."

"So... so you're saying... AA cheated on me and got pregnant?"

"Exactly."

Sollux sat down in a chair, sighing.


	5. Victims & Kidnappings

_**Well, um, Aradia's dead now. ;-; sorta want to keep her. Like, maybe it's not her? But... idk. You gotta see for yourself~**_

* * *

><p>You looked through records, sighing loudly. You pulled one out, a missing persons case. Damara Megido. Looks like she went missing two months ago. You guess you can check and see if the body is Aradia's, seriously, those two look so similar, only an inch difference in height. Besides the fact that Aradia had bigger boobs than her sister. That's when the elevator opened and someone stumbled in, coughing and sobbing. You looked up, and god almighty.<p>

It was Aradia.

* * *

><p>You watched as Sollux talked to Aradia in the interrogation room, she was sobbing, but at least he was talking to her in a calm way, holding her close. John got you a coffee.<p>

"The blood results came back, it's Damara." You nodded, texting Sollux. He received it and read it, and there goes Aradia, sobbing into his chest.

"Poor Aradia, she's kidnapped, taken somewhere, comes back, and finds out her sister died in her place."

"Yeah, but she looks good in her sisters clothes."

"Dude, that's Sollux's babe, don't fucking look at her like that."

"Sorry."

"It's cool." You watched, listening into the conversation.

"AA, can you please tell me who took you?"

"He- he told me not to say..."

"Well, did he do anything?"

"W-Well... I w-was forced to strip and th- then he..." She broke down sobbing again. In a matter of a week? God this guys a fucking shit. You were fucking done with him, when you got a call from someone, answering it.

"Yo?"

"More victims."

"Ugh." You hung up, looking at John.

* * *

><p>Two victims at once, god.<p>

Equius Zahhak, choked to death, his neck looks like a wire was used, meanwhile there was Gamzee Makara, cut in half. The long way. You looked at him, there was weed in his fucking throat. You groaned, looking at John as he looked at them, finding three notes, what the actual fuck.

"Sometimes the strongest people lose their breath. Okay that was the lamest joke I've ever fucking read." You sighed, taking the second note.

"Most people come into this world under drugs, others leave that way, he came and left both ways." John shrugged, reading the third note.

"Now that you know what I can fucking do, just watch out for your loved one, she's next my sweet, sweet cop." You looked confused, shrugging since you thought it was nothing.

* * *

><p>You looked through the window, smiling as you watched her, she was dancing around in the house alone. You knew she could smell you coming, so you went to the front door, she wouldn't expect you. You rang the doorbell, soon hearing her come to the door and open it.<p>

"Karkat?"

"Yep." You smiled, pouring Chloroform into a rag behind you. Homemade. You learned it yourself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, this." You moved, grabbing her and walking inside, pressing the rag to her nose and mouth. She scratched at you, screaming before passing out. You looked around, picking her up and taking her to your car, taping her arms and legs together, laying her down and closing the door, going to the house and looking inside. Sabotage time.

* * *

><p>You got home, looking at your house, it was dark. You went in and turned on the light. The whole place was a fucking mess. You looked around before seeing a note on the couch, you walked up shakily, grabbing it.<p>

"I have her, meet me at the warehouse near the docks, hope to see you soon. And don't bring back up. See you tonight hopefully." You looked down at the bottom of the note, which had blood on it. Oh god, you hope it wasn't hers. You just hope it wasn't hers at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE CLIMAX ARISES! <strong>_

_**Now, Dave has to "be a hero" and save Terezi (even when she can handle herself, I don't think she'll be able to without getting hurt [if you know what i mean]), besides, I have the whole final chapter written and I think nearly complete so.. yah.**_


	6. Murderous Intentions (Part 1 of 3)

_**Well well well...**_

* * *

><p>You were waiting, tying her up in a chair. Her nude and slightly pale body glistening as her head hung low, god you could fuck her if you wanted to. You'd leave the fantasy stuff for later though. You heard a noise on the other side of the warehouse. Smiling and turning, looking at the blond man that stood there.<p>

"Hello shitstain."

"Hello fuck wit." You noticed something, smiling.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" You knew that it was a gun, and you also knew she was going to wake up soon, so you waited.

"Both actually." He pulled the gun out, aiming it at you and nearly firing, when you pulled Terezi, waking her, and pressing a knife to her neck.

"Na, ah, ah... I wouldn't do that if I were you." He froze in shock, and Terezi seemed scared as well.

"Listen, if you let me have her, I'll end the killing to one last person. If you don't let me have her, I'll take her from you, and kill you off as well."

"Either way, I end up dead and she ends up with someone who just wants her. You want her happy, right?"

"I want her to be MINE!" You tugged her hair, hearing her cry out.

"You're a psychopath."

"I beg your fucking pardon?"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!" He was angry now, good.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way..." You tugged at her hair, cutting a string of it off. "... or the hard way."

"Don't fucking touch her. I can call back up."

"Call them, and we all die."

"What?"

You smiled, opening your jacket, pointing to a remote. "If they shoot, this whole place blows, starting with me, and little miss Pyrope." She struggled in her chair, wanting out, no use, the ropes only got tighter.

"Let her go, just let her fucking go." He pleaded.

"No." You aimed a gun at him, shooting him in the gut. Terezi screamed, hearing him fall.

"DAVE!"

"Sweetie, shh, he's alright, he just had a fall." You leaned in to kiss her, soon getting hit in the face by her, breaking your nose. "AH! BITCH!"

"Let. Me. Go. You don't know what kind of shit I have to go through, just... JUST LET ME GO!" She was crying, shaking even, the ropes were gonna kill her, so you cut one, letting her breathe some.

"You aren't leaving." You noticed Dave getting up, crawling towards you both, you let him, until he shot you in the leg, making you fall.

"Now, listen you son of a bitch, let her go so you can blow your ass up and so you can leave us alone!"

"No." You opened your jacket, pressing a button. "Ten minutes, that's all you have to say goodbye to each other." He took the time to crawl over to Terezi, breaking the chair legs and pulling her close.

"Terezi, I'm sorry. I should have tried to save you first." You rolled your eyes, grabbing his gun and aiming it towards him.

"Dave, it's alright. I just... I wish I got to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pr-" Bam. You shot him in the shoulder.

"Newsflash, eight minutes." You weren't in the mood. He groaned in agony, bleeding on her.

"Dave!" She was scared now, good. You untied her, picking her up and holding her tightly, feeling her kick and hit you, soon she got out of your arms, gripping onto him.

"Terezi..." He stood up, bleeding as he grabbed a gun, shooting you again. You fell back, looking at him as the time started to tick faster. Six minutes, and everyone here was dead. You heard police sirens.

"Oh you fucker, you called them didn't you?"

"I had to..." He stood up, falling again, you saw his blood, god it looked so good on the ground. You got up, grabbing Terezi and picking her up, holding her as you dropped the things, leaving in another direction. You were shot at, until he finally hit you, you dropped her, falling to the ground, just to amuse him. You heard her get up and run to Dave, holding onto him.

"Dave!"

"Shh, it's alright. He's dead now." You crawled off, standing up and grabbing a sword, walking behind them.

"I hope so. Oh Dave..."

"Oh Ter-" Stab.


	7. Police Wars & Broken Blood (Part 2 of 3)

_**WELL~ HAPPY NEW YEAR OuO  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Dave?" She looked over at you as you slid and fell to the ground, being stabbed.<p>

"Game's over, bitch." Was all you heard from the psycho before you fell flat on the ground, not able to see strait.

"DAVE!" You heard Terezi's frantic scream as you completely blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Looks like he's done for." You smiled, going over to her as she tried to shake his body. She backed away from you, shaking as tears filled her eyes.<p>

"P-Please... please don't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you?" You grabbed her and picked her up, stroking her hair. She let out a soft sob.

"Let me go... please." You heard a few guns cocking. You smiled, turning to the cops.

"Well hello. You ready for another blood bath?" You took out your knife, pressing it to her neck, she gasped, shaking. The cops walked towards you, making you press the knife closer onto her neck. "Keep coming, she loves her whole head." They stopped. You had them. "Good, now you know what I need. Just leave and pretend this never happened." You looked back at Terezi, who shook in your arms. That's when you felt the bullet through your shoulder. You looked up, seeing Aradia there.

"Put her the fuck down!" You knew she was mean, so you dropped her and your knife, raising your arms above your head. You glanced over at Dave, Terezi already over there, shaking him.

"Alright, you got me. I'm here." You smiled, hitting your side. "And now this place is going to blow." You (possibly) knew that you were bluffing. This was just a stupid egg timer and a boom-box and microphone. Of course you wouldn't blow up a whole building. Maybe. You don't know your own strength or mental dialect to tell anyone if you were actually going to blow the place up. Hehehe...

"Y-You... YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She shot at you, when...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>_

_**Also: sorry for the chapter being short as fuck, I needed time to upd8 and I haven't and UUGH!**_

_**W/E IT'S 2015 NOW! WHEW!**_


End file.
